wonderdorm
by kenji akazuka
Summary: chap 3 dah publish! Ichigo mulai berburu Teman sekamar. tapi di hari pertama perburuanya ia sudah di cegat oleh seorang titan. Mampukah Ichigo mengahadapinya? dan mampukah Ichigo mendapatkan teman sekamar pertamanya? Sori telat update
1. 1st class: the school and me

Panggil aku Ichigo,aku memiliki otak yang encer,wajah tampan,tubuh proposional pokoknya 4 sempurna 5 kurang sayang nasib baik tidak berpihak kepadaku,kenapa? Jika kalian rajin baca manga bleach dari vol 1,pasti kalian tahu penyebabnya!Tapi jika kalian masih belum tahu penyebabnya maka gue saranin buat baca fic doraemon aja!

oke!Gue bakal ngasih tahu kepada elo-elo kagak mau baca fic Doraemon tentang apa sebenarnya maslah memiliki bokap yang UPNORMAL,**UPNORMAL,U-P-N-O-R-M-A-L**.Entah apa dia belum pernah Cupdate atau apa?Coba kalian (Yang masih belum mau baca fic doraemon) bayangkan gimana menderitanya gua selama gua hidup bareng setiap gua mau keluar rumah,gua mesti cipika-cipiki dulu ama Bokap gua yang **Upnormal**,kalo gue nolak dia bakalan ngekunci semua pintu dan jendela di rumah dan baru dibuka ketika gue mau cipika-cipiki ama dia,lalu gua harus punya atribut partai Gerindra di kamar gua dan harus selalu di update setiap seminggu gue tolak,dia bakalan nganti seluruh pakaian gua dengan baju bertuliskan

"Dukung Wiranto sebagai calon presiden dari partai Gerindra" di muka dan belakang kaos itu.

Lalu…Pertanyaan gua."APA DIA NGGAK NYADAR KALO ITU PEMIMPIN PARTAI HANURA?JELAS-JELAS PEMIMPIN PARTAI GERINDRA ITU KATANYA MAU NGEBUAT INDONESIA JADI "KUCING PERSIA"."

Oke!dua hal diatas masih bias gua ada satu hal yang nggak pernah bisa gua tolerir,yaitu dia suka bertindak semaunya sendiri. seperti mendaftarkan gua ke sekolah yang kagak gua …itu bukan contoh..Itu KENYATAAN.

**Peringatan**:AU,OOC,Cerita dimulai dari sudut pandang tokoh utama,

Miss typo,GaJe…Kelihatanya..Humor garing… masih banyak lagi kekurangan saya.

**Disclaimer**:Bleach punya Tite Kubo,Gerindra punya .

**First Class**:The School and Me.

….

"Sudah puas ngomelnya?Kau tahu…Omelanmu menghabiskan satu halaman aku hanya dapat jatah 4 dialog saja…Ohhh! Teganya kau author.!"Teriak seorang pria dengan rambut halus yang menutupi area vitalnya…Dagu maksudnya!

"Diam! Kau tahu..4 dialog itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi seorang pemain figuran dalam sebuah fokus saja menyetir."Perintah gue,ya dialah orang yang gue sebut "bokap" ugh…Gak ikhlas gua sekarang gua dalam perjalanan ke sekolah baru (yang masih belum mau ngebaca fic doraemon) kan pada tahu kalo sekarang pendaftaran SMA lagi happening banget,dan sebelum gua tahu berapa nilai UNAS gue,bokap gue udah ngedaftarin gue ke SMA "Tri Koro Darmo".

"Hei!Kau baru saja memakai ¼ halaman word,sementara aku menghabiskan 3 baris saja belum!"Komentar bokap gua sewot.

"Jika kau masih terus berkomentar maka jatah 4 dialog mu akan segera habis."Balas gue gak kalah sewot."Oee!Berapa lama lagi kita sampai?"Tanya gue,namun bokap gue gak menjawab."Woee!Denger gak sih?"Tanya gua sambil menyundul kursi bokap gua.

CITTT!Terdengar suara tikus,eh!bukan itu tadi cuman suara mobil gua waktu ngerem.

"Nah!Tengoklah keluar nak!Kita telah sampai di SMA "Tri Koro Darmo".Tempat di mana kau akan segera menimba ilmu,tempat dimana kau bisa bersosialisasi dengan jenis yang sama adalah rumah kedua bagimu."Jelas bokap gua panjang lebar

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi?Memang kau sangka aku ini spesies langka dan harus dikembang biakan di ujung kulon gitu?Dan apa maksud dari kalimat "Ini adalah rumah kedua bagimu"?"Tanya gue.

"_Tulitut tulitut tulitulitulitut,lu tuli yah?hp lu bunyi tuh!"_Tiba-tiba hp gue berdering tanda ada SMS info,tu dering SMS baru kemarin gue download di Waptrick.

Gue pun ngambil hp gua yang bermerk "Samsung Galaxy Old"Dari saku gue nyalain tu hp dan gue segera membaca sms yang ternyata dari bokap bunyi SMSnya.

"_Nak!Bisakah kau diam sebentar?Kau tahu aku baru saja menggunakan jatah dialog ku yang ke jika aku menjawab pertanyaanmu secara langsung,maka aku tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadamu."_ Gue pun manggut-manggut tanda !Tadi dia bilang apa?Selamat tinggal?.

"Jangan katakan kau akan meninggalkanku di sini?"Tanya gue kepada bokap gue yang sekarang lagi senyum-senyum gak jelas ke gue.

"_Tulitut tulitut tulitulitulitut,lu tuli yah?hp lu bunyi tuh!"_Ni dering sms lama-lama ngeselin pun langsung ngebaca sms yang baru masuk tadi dan lagi-lagi dari bokap bunyinya.

"_Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini…."_Gue bisa sedikit bernafas lega,tapi ternyata tu sms ada bunyinya.

"_Tapi aku memang akan meninggalkanmu di sini,kau sudah aku masukan ke asrama sekolah Tri koro -senanglah…_ _"_Gue langsung skot jantung waktu ngebaca lanjutan sms itu dan apa maksud dari emoticon diatas?

"Kau tak bisa kapan aku mau di masukan asrama?Ikut perkemahan musim panas saja aku belum pernah!"Amuk gue.

"_Tulitut tulitut tulitulitulitut,lu tuli yah?hp lu bunyi tuh!"_Gue pun segera ngebuka pesan baru yang berasal dari bokap gue.

"_Memang di Indonesia ada musim panas?..."_Gue langsung ngejedotin kepala gue ke kaca di samping gue."Gue lupa kalo ni fic ngambil settingnya di Indonesia." _"Tulitut tulitut tulitulitulitut,lu tuli yah?hp lu bunyi tuh!"_Gue nyesel udah ngedownload ni dering.

"_Oh!Ayolah ichigo,jika kau masih tidak mau turun maka ini chapter pertama nggak bakalan kelar-kelar."_Sialan!Gue ke skak.

Dengan sangat terpaksa gue pun keluar dari mobil dan gue pun berjalan malas ke sekolah yang kayak universitas Shibusen !Gue tahu ini memalukan jika seorang **shinigami** dari komik yang bercerita tentang**shinigami **dan hampir semua tokohnya **shinigami **membaca sebuah komik yang juga bercerita tentang **shinigami **yang bekerja untuk seseorang yang mereka panggil tuan **shinigami** untuk memberantas para penyihir yang menentang **shinigami** karena tidak sesuai dengan peri ke**shinigami**an dan peri keadilan.

Tinn!Tinn!"Hei Ichigo kau lupa barangmu!"Teriak bokap gue sambil melempar sebuah koper besar yang gue sendiri nggak tahu apa isinya.

Dia melambaikan tangan ke arah gue lalu dia langsung memacu mobilnya sampai kecepatan pun segera mengambil tu koper lalu gue melangkah ke sekolah itu."Yah!Setidaknya aku bisa lepas dari tu bokap **Upnormal.**Dan seperinya hidup gue akan tenang-tenang saja di sana"Ujar gue sambil melihat kearah sekolahan yang sekarang berbackground sambaran petir."Moga-moga ni author hiatus."

Bersambung..

Catatan saya:

**Sambutan**.Halo para senior-senior di dunia perfanfickan!Saya termasuk (atau memang) pendatang baru di mohon dimaklumi kalau cerita saya GaJe dan banyak Miss stiponya.

**Tentang Fic ini**.Saya sebenarnya terinspirasi oleh Fic-fic karangan Mas Kira tenang saya nggak bakalan ngebuat fic ini jadi fic Harem ato ngebuat Ichigo jadi maling nantinya saya bakalan merecycle beberapa joke dari fic para sesepuh saya di fandom ini, maka dari itu saya minta ijin dulu kepada para Author yang merasa memiliki joke ?(tulis pernyataan anda di kolom review).

**Kesan dan pesan**.Saya sangat berterimakasih kepada pembaca karena mau membaca cerita saya(Kesan) dan untuk para pembaca jangan lupa sikat gigi sebelum tidur oke!(Pesan)

**Penutup**.Mungkin sekian dulu dari ingat selalu untuk mereview walaupun hanya bertuliskan "Cemungut truz ya kAkak!"Karena Satu review anda bagaikan 1 liter premium bagi saya dan satu kritik anda bagaikan 1liter solar bagi teruslah mereview agar saya bisa buka pom kata….

**Salam Damai Semuanya..**


	2. 2nd class:begin started

Gue balik lagi di fic yang gak lucu-lucu amat ini. salam pembuka dari gue. "Assalamualaikum Wr. Wb" Pembuka'anya nggak lucu ya? Kalo mau yang lebih lucu baca aja fic Doraemon. Selamat membaca

(Ichigo kurosaki)

**Peringatan**:AU,OOC,Cerita dimulai dari sudut pandang tokoh utama,

Miss typo,GaJe… Kelihatanya.. Humor garing… Mungkin. Dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan saya.

**Disclaimer**:Bleach punya Tite Kubo,

**2'nd class**:Begin started.

**(09:30WIB. Di gerbang sekolah tepatnya di pos satpam.) **

Gue telah sampai di pos satpam sekolah ini. Disana gue melihat ada seseorang satpam disana, lalu gue hampirin dah tuh orang.

"Permisi… Om! "Panggil gue. Diapun menurunkan Koran yang tadi ia baca. _"Et.. Dah! Ni satpam apa dukun cabul sih? Pake punya tato no 69 lagi !emang tu apa'an?Nomer togel?" _Batin gue.

"Apaan? "Tanya ni satpam dengan nada malas. "Begini om,saya ini murid baru. . Dan saya mau Tanya, ruang kepala sekolah itu dimana yah? " Tanya gue sopan.

"Ohhh! "Ucapnya,tapi setelah itu dia malah baca Koran lagi.

"Permisi… Om! " "Apaan? " "Begini om,saya ini murid baru.. Dan saya mau Tanya,ruang kepala sekolah itu dimana yah ?" "Ohhh! "Lagi-lagi dia malah baca Koran dan tak mengindahkan gue sama sekali. Dan kira-kira dialog ini terulang sampai 8x. Apa jangan-jangan ni orang lupa skripnya yah? Gue waktu itu udah kesel banget dan pingin bangeet nimpuk nih tiba-tiba!

"Kensei! Apa kau tidak lihat ada tamu? "Teriak seorang wanita mungil yang datang dari arah gerbang sekolah.

Jika kalian(Yang masih belum pindah chanel ke fandom Doraemon)kira dia adalah Rukia anda salah besar! Gue bosen _man_ selalu dipasangin ama cewek mungil dan dadanya belum tumbuh, sebagai lelaki normal gue itu suka yang besar-besar dan lincah kalau di ajak main…. Gobak sodor! Emang lu pikir main apaan?

Oke!Kembali ke cerita

Setelah itu ni satpam langsung ngeletakin Koran yang tadi ia baca lalu ia melihat kearah gue. "Barusan dateng ya mas? "

"Barusan dateng palamu! Gue udah dateng dari… "Gue kagak nerusin omongan gue, karena gue dipelototin ama ni satpam. Gue keder kan jadinya!. "Dar… Dari… Dari Sabang sampai Merauke… "Gue ngeles sebisa gue. _"Bagus!ntar malem elu gue traktir makan kwaci putih 15 kilo" _Bisik ni satpam ke gue. Buat apa coba kwaci 15 kilo?.

Gue pun melihat tu cewek yang baru dateng tadi lalu gue deketin dia setelah deket gue pun jongkok lalu menepuk pundak ni cewek, lalu gue bilang…

"Dek! Ini SMA bukan TK, kalau adek kesasar tadi kakak lihat ada TK di seb…. "Belum selesai gue ngomong tiba-tiba ni cewek udah nonjok muka gue.

Gue pun jatuh ke belakang."Adek kok nakal gitu?"Tanya gue dalam posisi belum bangun. Eh!tapi dia malah nginjak perut gue. "Aduh!Duh!Aduh!"Teriak gue.

"Untuk anda ketahui saya ini bukan anak TK apalagi adek anda. Saya guru disini, lebih tepatnya guru BK."Jelas dia sambil tetap menginjak perut gue. "

"Guru kok pendek amat?"Tanya gue, Eh! Dia malah semakin keras nginjek gue, sampai rasanya lambung gue mau pecah.

"Eeehm!" Tegur sih satpam,lalu nih cewek akhirnya berhenti nginjek gue. "Tuh anak tadi nyari'in ruang kepala sekolah,lu bantuin gih!" Perintah nih satpam yang kalau gak salah namanya Kensei. "Kenapa harus gue?" Tanya tuh cewek. "Karena elu guru,Soi fon!Sementara gue satpam. "Elak nih satpam. "Apa hubunganya?" Tanya nih guru kerdil. "Kagak ada hubunganya kalo elu nolak ni chapter kagak kelar-kelar. " Dan akhirnya bu guru Soi fon ke sekak."Huff!Ayo!Ikut saya" Perintah tuh guru lalu pergi ninggalin gue yang dari tadi terkapar, gue pun bangun lalu ngikutin dia dari belakang.

**(09:43WIB. Di koridor sekolah.)**

Gue gak nyangka dialog tadi ngabisin waktu sampe 13 menit padahal gue pikir tu dialog kagak lucu-lucu amat. Oke! Sekarang gue masih ngikutin tuh guru sampe masuk sekolahan.

Gila _men_! Ni sekolahan hebat banget! Ada air mancurnya,toilet siram,Lab bahasa,ipa,computer,Free wifi di semua tempat(buat toushirou. Gue saranin elo buat sekolah di sini),dan bahkan di setiap kelas ada patung garuda sama foto presiden dan wakilnya. Oke!Itu udah biasa**.**

"Tunggu disini. " Perintah bu guru Soi fon ke gue yang lagi ngelamun. Lalu dia masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang gue duga ruangan kepala sekolah karena ada tulisan "Keep sek" diatas pintunya. Eh!"Gimana tadi eja'anya? "Belum sempet gue ngelihat tulisan tadi,tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka,lalu keluarlah bu guru Soi fon dari sana.

"Ayo!Masuk!"Perintah dia. "Kemana?"Tanya gue."Ke dalem,kopermu taruh ada di luar. "Jawabnya lalu ia masuk ke ruangan tadi,gue pun ikut masuk ke dalem tapi sebelum itu gue sempet ngelirik tulisan di pintu tadi. "K-E-E-P S-E-K. Apa-apa'an tulisan ini?"Tanya gue.

**(09:46. Di dalam ruang Keepsek.)**

Setelah gue masuk ke ruangan itu gue ngelihat seorang aki-aki yang punya jenggot puanjangg banget!Lalu nih aki-aki ngeliat gue dengan tatapan datar.

"Silahkan duduk Ichigo Kurosaki. " perintah bu guru Soi pun duduk tepat di hadapan tu orang. "Ichigo.. Beliau adalah bapak Genryusai yamamoto kepala sekolah SMA Tri Koro Darmo ini. Sebagai seorang murid baru kau seharusnya membeli salam terlebih dahulu. "Jelas bugSon namanya gue singkat karena terlalu panjang.

Gue pun menyalamin nih kepsek dia pun membalas uluran tangan gue. "Apa kau seorang lelaki normal?"Tanya pak Genryusai sambil tetap menjabat tangan gue. _"Apa maksud pertanyaan itu?" _Tanya gue dalem hati. "Iya pak!Saya masih suka Perempuan. " Jawab gue. "Berapa ukuran cup yang kau suka?" Tanya dia dengan nada kaku. _"Apa-apa'an pertanyaan ini?" _Batin gue. "Kalau ada F ya F,kalau gak ada E juga gak papa. " Jawab gue.

Tiba-tiba nih aki-aki ngecengkrem tangan gue keras banget. "Akhirnya ada juga orang yang sepikiran denganku. "Teriak nih aki-aki kegirangan. "Maksudnya?" Tanya gue sambil meringis kesakitan. "Maksudnya!kau adalah seorang siswa di sekolah ini yang suka perempuan berdada gede. " Jelas ni aki-aki. "Jadi!Saya satu-satunya orang yang suka perempuan gitu?" Tanya gue pake ekspresi takut. Siapa yang kagak takut kalo semua (Calon) teman-temanya maho semua? Jika ada.. Pasti orang itu maho juga.

"Nggak!Kau orang ke 279. " Lanjutnya. "Lalu apa spesialnya?" Teriak gue frustasi.

Setelah itu Pak Yamamoto ngelepasin tanganya dari gue. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya nih aki-aki sambil nunjuk muka gue dan salah satu kakinya berada di atas meja. "I..Ichigo Kurosaki. " Jawab gue. "Siapa nama depanmu?" Tanyanya lagi. "Ichigo.." Jawab gue manteb. "Siapa nama belakangmu?" Dia bertanya lagi. "Kurosaki." Jawab gue lagi dan lagi. "Lalu….. Siapa namamu?" Tanya nih keepsek, gue menatap nih kepsek yang masih nunjuk gue dengan tatapan bosen. "Pak anda sudah menanyakan hal itu pada baris kedua paragraph ini. "Ujar gue. "

Diapun turun dari meja dan berhenti nunjuk gue. "Selamat kau lolos tes masuk sekolah ini. " Ujarnya sambil menjulurkan tanganya. "Itu tes masuknya?Gak mutu amat?" Gue nggak membalas uluran tanganya.

"Baiklah!Sekarang kau bisa keluar dan bersenang-senanglah dengan cewek yang kau suka. Tapi ingat! semakin cantik ceweknya, semakin sexy ceweknya maka semakin mahal harganya.

"Jelas pak Yama._"Apa benar dia seorang kepala sekolah?"_Batin gue. "Tapi kalau ceweknya seperti dia… " Pak Yama menunjuk BuGSoN. "Mungkin tarifnya sekitar 3000 semalam. " Tambahnya. Gue ngelirik ke arah bu guru,eh!Ia malah menyikut wajah gue.

"Nah!Bu guru.. Kau bisa mengantakan anak ini ke asrama barunya. " Perintah pak yama. "Baik pak. Ayo!Ikut aku. "Perintah bu guru ke gue, gue pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Saat gue mau keluar.. Tiba-tiba pak yama nyeletuk. "Hei! Ichigo!" Panggilnya. "Iya pak!" Gue pun menoleh ke mejanya. "Selalu ingat.. "Be safe on the bed"… Oke!" Ujar pak yama sambil menunjukan jempolnya. Gue hanya senyum-senyum dan segera keluar dari tu ruangan,gerah gue!.

**(09:52. Di koridor menuju asrama.)**

Setelah keluar dari ruangan tadi.. Gue masih berjalan mengikuti Bu guru Soi fon. Suana masih sama…Sepi yang terdengar hanya suara roda koperku yang kelihatanya belum di kasih oli sama bokap gue. sampai saat kita ngelewatin sebuah spanduk bertuliskan. "**Kami akan selalu membuat anda bermoral" **Di salah satu dinding koridor.

"Bu!Saya ada usul. Gimana kalau kata "**bermoral**"diganti **"bergairah"**?" Gue mencoba memecah keheningan,tapi yang malah gue dapat adalah sebuah _hook kanan_ dari ni guru. Dan akibatnya gue langsung jatuh tersungkur. Gila!Ini guru apa anak muridnya Daud Yordan?

"Jika kau tidak melangkah lebih cepat. Maka aku akan mengosongkan nilai BK di rapotmu. " Ancam Bu guru Soi fon.

"Emang di rapot ada nilai BP?" Tanya gue sambil mencoba berdiri. "Enggak juga sih!Tapi di sana ada kolom sikap. kau mau kuberi nilai sikapmu D semua?" "Lalu berapa nilai sikap pak Yamamoto?" Tanya gue baek-baek,eh!Gue malah dapet sebuah _straight kiri. _Dan sekali lagi gue tepar.

**(09:57. Di depan kamar asrama bernomor 308.)**

Gue telah sampai di sebuah kamar asrama yang nomor ruanganya persis ama judul film baru Indonesia. "Tok!Tok!". Setelah bu guru mengetuk pintu itu,keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dari dalam sana dan dia sedang nyengir kuda kearah gue ama bu guru Soi fon.

"Hirako.. Dia anak baru di sini dan dia akan menjadi teman sekamarmu. " Jelas Bu guru sambil menunjuk gue,sementara tu bocah malah asik cengar-cengir,emang dia mau matahin rekor Gin ichimaru sebagai manusia yang paling lama nyengir?

"Baik!Lagian disini masih banyak ruangan kok!" Ucap ni senior.

"Bagus!aku harap kau bisa berteman dengan murid baru ini. "Setelah itu. Anak yang bernama Hirako tadi langsung ngerangkul pundak gue. "Semua !" Tu anak ngacungin jempolnya kea rah bu guru.

"Baiklah!Aku percaya padamu. " Ucap Bu guru Soi fon sambil berlalu.

"Ntar malam telpon aku yah!" Ujar Hirako sambil melambaikan tangan,setelah itu sebuah kaleng bekas softdrink mendarat tepat di wajah Hirako,dan jangan Tanya siapa pelemparnya.

**(10.00. Di dalam kamar 308.)**

Setelah dialog garing di atas,guepun diajak masuk sama Hirako ke dalam ruangan itu. Setelah gue masuk kedalam,mata gue langsung dimanjakan ama kalender bergambar cewek pake bikini di sudut ruangan itu,tapi setelah itu Hirako melepasnya.

"Gue sebenarnya kagak pengen ngemasang ni benda. Sebenarnya ini hadiah dari pak Yamamoto yang tak sengaja gue pasang. " Ujarnya. "Terserahlah. " Kata gue. "Baiklah!Aku akan menjadi tour guide mu disini,jadi.. Ayo berkeliling. " Diapun menarik tangan gue untuk mengikutinya.

"Ini adalah kamar mandi. "Ujarnya sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan kecil berpintu biru.

"Ini adalah kamar mandi perempuan. " Ujarnya sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan kecil berpintu biru dengan tulisan. "Kamar mandi cewek. perlihatkan barang anda kepada pengawas untuk memastikan apakah anda cewek. " Yang ditulis dengan huruf ber_font size_ 11.

"Ini adalah kamar mandi cadangan. " Cukup… Gue udah muak dengan tour kamar mandi ini. "Bisakah kau menghentikan tour kamar mandi ini?Dan apakah satu ruang asrama membutuhkan 3 kamar mandi?" Tanya gue. "Sebenarnya kami punya 6. Ah sudahlah!Ayo aku kenalkan dengan penghuni lainya. "Ajaknya,Gue pun hanya menggangkuk dan berjalan mengikuti Hirako. "Moga-moga aja penghuni yang lainya lebih waras ."Batin gue.

**(10:03. Masih di dalam ruang 308)**

Gue dan Hirako telah berada di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berwarna kuning plus hiasan Bling-Bling Disana-sini.

"Hiyori!Hiyori!Nih gua. Hirako. Keluar gih!" Panggilnya.

Setelah itu,seorang cewek kerdil keluar dari dalam sana. "Pa'an?" Tanyanya. "Nih gue mau ngenalin elo sama anak baru yang bakalan tinggal ama kita. " Jelas Hirako sambil nunjuk gue. Setelah itu,tuh anak yang namanya Hiyori maju mundurin jari telunjuknya ke arah gue.

Gue pun membungkuk untuk menyamakan tinggi kita. Eh!Setelah itu dia malah nonjok muka gue yang 11/12 ama Brad pitt.

"Gak menarik. Udah ah! Gue mau masuk dulu" Tuh anak malah balik ke kamarnya tanpa menggubris gue yang habis ia tonjok.

"Maaf yah!Ia mantan atlet Thai Boxing sih. " Jelas Hirako sambil ngebantu gue bangun. "Ya'udah ayo ke kamar selanjutnya. " Ajak Hirako.

**(10.05 Masih di dalam ruang 308)**

Kali ini gue berda di depan pintu berwarna pink dengan hiasan hello kitty yang unyu-unyu di sana-sini. Gue tebak yang ada di dalem pasti cewek imut.

Sebelum Hirako sempat mengetuk pintu,tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dari dalam. Lalu keluarlah pria negro yang tampangnya mirip sama "Mario Bau Teri" dari dalam sana. Dia pun menatap horror ke arah gue.

"Zommari dia adalah… " "Ichigo Kurosaki. Murid baru di sini dan dia akan tinggal bareng kita. Betul tidak?Homeda… Homeda.. Homeda"Ucap ni negro ngepotong omonganya Hirako.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"Teriak gue. "Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu. Kalau nggak salah kau habis ditonjok ama Hiyori kan?Homeda.. Homeda.. Homeda" Ujar ni negro lagi.

Apa dia bilang?Segalanya tentang gue?Apa jangan-jangan dia juga tahu kalau gue masih suka baca majalah Bobo? Ato… Dia tahu kalo gue sampe sekarang masih suka pake kolor bergambar spongebob? Ato…Ato.. Jangan-jangan…. dia juga tahu kalo gue suka ngintip emak-emak lagi mandi di kali?

"Jangan percaya dia. Dia bisa tahu elo,karena barusan dia gue kasih tahu." Teriak Hiyori dari dalem kamarnya. Gue pun menatap tajam ke arah tu negro sialan.

"Eh… Saya mau masuk kamar dulu. Saya lupa belum ngretweet twiternya Eyang Subur. Homeda… Homeda… Homeda" Dia pun masuk ke kamarnya lagi. "Maaf yah!Bokapnya mantan koruptor sih" Ujat Hirako ke gue. "Kagak bisa!Lu tahu… Gara-gara dia gue jadi nyebarin AIB gue ke pembaca. Pokoknya gue mau pindah. " Ujar gue sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Tu.. Tunggu dulu Ichigo. Kalo sampe elu keluar dari kamar ini,ntar nih Chapter gak bakalan kelar-kelar. " "Tuh anceman udah kagak mempan ama gue. " Ujar gue sambil mengambil koper gue. "Oke… begini saja,elo ikut gue ke kamar selanjutnya,ntar kalo elu gak suka ama yang punya kamar elu boleh pindah,tapi kalo elu ngerasa sreg ama yang punya kamar elo harus tinggal di sini oke?"

**(10.09. Masih di… Ah gue bosen nulisnya)**

Dengan sogokan uang RP. 5000 gue akhirnya berdiri di sini,dipintu bertuliskan "Cadanganya kamar mandi cadangan" di atasnya. Gue pun ngelirik ke arah Hirako.

"Tenang aja ini nggak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan. " Ujar Hirako,setelah itu ia pun mengetuk pintu ruangan itu. "Iya… sebentar. Akikah lagi molesen bulu mata akikah biar lentik gitchu!" Terdengar suara dari dalam sana. Sekali lagi gue ngelirik ke arah Hirako.

"Santai aja dia kagak banci kok!" Hirako coba meyakinkan gue,setelah itu pintu ruangan di depan gue pun terbuka lalu keluarlah seorang benciz dari dalem sana. "Adcha apha yach?"

**(10:16. Di dalam ruang Keepsek.)**

"Saya mau pindah asrama" Teriak gue sambil menggeberak meja. Ya!Gue sudah berada di dalam ruang keepsek untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Wow!wow!Santai sobat santai!Memangnya ada masalah apa?Apa cewek-cewek di sana bodinya kurang oke gitu?"Tanya pak Yama ke gue. "Secara harfiah sih iya. Tapi bukan itu alasan saya mau pindah kamar. " Jelas gue.

"Lalu… Apa masalahnya?" Duh! Kenapa nih aki-aki belon ngerti juga sih. "Masalahnya… Orang-orang di sana lebih Upnormal daripada Bapak saya,ugh… nggak ikhlas saya nyebutnya."

"Tapi my pren!Cuman itu satu-satunya kamar yang tersisa di sini"Ujar pak Yama.

"Kelihatanya Cuma saya yang tahu bagaimana menyelesaikan permasalahan ini." Ujar seorang kerdil yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah…. Ucok Baba. "Gue bukan Ucok Baba!" Teriak tu orang kerdil yang ternyata adalah Bu Guru Soi Fon.

"Saya kira peran anda di fic ini telah Selesai!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu,ulu hati gue terasa seperti terhantam sesuatu yang keras banget dan ternyata Bu Guru Soi Fon sedang nonjok gue. "A.. Akan… Ku.. Ingat.. Ini" Setelah meracau gak jelas,gue pun pingsan.

(Karenatokohutamanyapingsanmakasayaakanmenjadinara toruntuk sementarawaktu)Bisa baca kagak?

Kembali ke cerita.

Setelah menghajar Ichigo hingga pingsan Soi fon lalu berjalan ke arah meja Keepsek. "Wow!Kau benar-benar agresif " Komen Pak kepala sekolah gak mutu. "Ngomong-ngomong ada masalah apa sampai-sampai kau datang kesini dua kali dalam sehari?" Tanya Pak Yamamoto secara rinci.

"Saya punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk buat anda. Yang mana yang ingin anda dengar terlebih dahulu?" Ujar Soi fon.

"Yang baik aja dulu." "Kabar baiknya… Siswa paling jorok bernama Urahara Kisuke sudah lulus" "Ciyus?"Teriak Pak Yama setelah mendengar perkataan Soi fon.

"Kabar buruknya… Belum ada yang mau ngebersihin ruanganya." Tambah Soi fon. "Ciyus"Hanya itu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut pak Yamamoto. "Dan sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang akan membersihkanya" Ucap Soi fon sambil melirik Ichigo yang masih terbujur kaku. "Ciyus" "Pak!Berhentilah bersikap alay." Teriak Soi fon. Lalu dia melangkah mendekati Ichigo dan menendangnya.

(Karenatokohutamanyabangunmakasayapamitundurdiridu lu) Bisa baca kagak?

Setelah kalimat ngeselin di atas gue pun akhirnya bangun. "Ayo ikut aku"Perintah Bu guru sambil menarik paksa tangan gue.

**(10.24. Di depan kamar nomor 518)**

Gue dan bu guru Soi fon telah berdiri di depan pintu sebuah asrama. "Ichigo… Tadi kan kau bilang mau asrama baru. Maka aku berikan kau asrama baru" Jelas Bu guru Soi fon dengan gaya khas personil cherrybell dan suara yang sok centil.

"Bu… Apa anda mengidap chuunibyou?" "Udah… Masuk aja!"Perintahnya. Gue pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

**(10.25. Di dalam kamar nomor 518)**

Gue langsung baca istiqfar ketika gue masuk tuh kamar kenapa?Karena tuh kamar benar-benar berantakan. Banyak bungkus snack bersebaran di semua penjuru lantai,buntalan kertas di sana-sini,saus saus yang menempel di semua sudut dinding. Bahkan!Banyak kondom bekas pakai di atas sebuah sofa… Kondom hp maksudnya!Emang lu pikir Kondom apa'an?

"Ok.. Gue keluar" Ujar gue sambil melangkah ke arah pintu keluar. Tapi sialnya!Tu pintu di kunci secara sepihak. "Woe!Keluarin gue woe!" Teriak gue. "Kagak bakalan. Kau baru akan aku keluarkan jika kau sudah selesai membersihkan tuh kamar. Pel-pelan,sapu,ember,kanebo ama permen kopiko udah saya siapin di belakang pintu. Selamat bekerja." Ujar Bu guru dari seberang pintu. "Kapan sih!Nih Author Hiatus?"

Bersambung…

Catatan saya:

**Sambutan: **Halo para pembaca setia cerita saya. Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf tentang chapter sebelumnya yang banyak Miss stipo ama Miss wordnya. Saya sempat berpikir untuk mbunuh kambing milik ibu kost saya saking keselnya tapi hal itu saya urungkan mengingat ibu kost saya nggak punya kambing. Maka dari itu chapter ini saya update kilat untuk membayar dosa saya.

**Tentang fic ini: **Ku harap nggak ada miss stipi apa mlagi miss word di chapter ini dan sebelumnya saya ingin berterimakasih kepada seorang hamba tuhan yang sudah berbaik hati mengarahkan saya menuju pintu tobat. Oke!Sepertinya saya harus mengurangi dosis menonton sinetron TBNH.

**Kesan dan pesan**: Saya sangat berterimakasih kepada pembaca karena mau membaca cerita saya(Kesan) dan untuk para pembaca jangan lupa sikat gigi sebelum tidur oke!(Pesan) maaf sama.

**Penutup**: Mungkin sekian dulu dari saya. Dan ingat selalu untuk mereview walaupun hanya bertuliskan "Cemungut truz ya kAkak!"Karena Satu review anda bagaikan 1 liter premium bagi saya dan satu kritik anda bagaikan 1liter solar bagi saya. Jadi teruslah mereview agar saya bisa buka pom bensin. Akhir kata…. Maaf sama juga

**Salam Damai Semuanya..**


	3. 1st test: roomate's hunter

Ingat! Be safe on the bed oke!

(Genryusai shigekuni Yamamoto)

**Peringatan**:AU,OOC,Cerita dimulai dari sudut pandang tokoh utama,

Miss typo. Humor garing… Mungkin. (Agak jorok). Dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan saya.

**Disclaimer**:Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Third class A :much action is not good you know?

**(08.00. Di asrama gue.)**

"Duh! Ni jamban kok gak bersih-bersih juga sih?" Teriak gue sambil menggosok jamban di depan gue dengan kasarnya. "Mau jamban baru hanya dengan 5000. Pake dong Mama Lemon. " Terdengar sebuah iklan nyasar. Untuk sekedar info,gue udah ngebersihin ni ruangan selama hampir 24 jam. Ruangan yang tadinya kayak kapal pecah sekarang udah kayak gethek pecah. Lawakan gue gak lucu ya? Makanya kalo mau yang lebih lucu lihat aja OVJ.

"Tok!Tok!" Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. "Maaf saya nggak menerima sumbangan. Lewati aja." Ujar gue sambil tetep ngebersihin jamban. "Eh! Ini saya Soi fon. Cepet bukain nih pintu! saya punya informasi penting nih" Ujar seseorang di luar sana yang ternyata adalah Bu guru Soi fon. "Gue pikir perannya udah selesai."

Gue pun melangkah ke arah pintu depan asrama ini. Setelah gue bukain pintu,gue kaget _men_,gue kaget karena nih guru kerdil yang kemarin tingginya se dada gue sekarang tingginya jadi se leher gue.

"Bu! Apa kemarin ibu habis minum susu Hi-Lo?" Tanya gue baek-baek. Eh! Tapi setelah itu gue malah ditonjok. "Jaga ucapanmu." Ujar Bu guru dengan nada suara yang mirip sama "Ummi Enok" dalam sinetron "Tukang Bh Naik Harley."

"Ada perlu apa sampai-sampai anda muncul di chapter ke tiga ini?" Tanya gue baek-baek. Eh! Gue malah ditonjok lagi. "Kelihatanya pekerjaanmu bagus juga." Ujarnya setelah menengok ke dalam kamar gue. "Oh tentu! Itu semua berkat permen kopiko anda."

"Baguslah! Sepertinya kau siap untuk menjalankan tugas kedua." Ujarnya. "Eh! Tugas kedua?" Tanya gue.

"Iya. Tugasnya mudah kok! Kau hanya perlu mencari 5 teman sekamar aja. Dan rewardnya adalah 350 EXP ama 600 Gold." Jelas bu guru Soi fon yang kelihatanya sindrom Chuunibyou nya keluar. "Emang ibuk sangka kita lagi maen Dragon city apa? Dan saya nggak mau mencari teman sekamar apa lagi sampai 5 orang. Saya lebih suka sendiri bu." Tolak gue.

"oh… Kalau kau menolak. Maka kau akan ku masukan kembali ke asramanya Hirako." Ancam bu guru Soi fon. Gue sebenernya nggak suka punya temen sekamar,tapi gue malah lebih eneg kalau gue balik lagi ke asramanya Hirako.

"Orang macam apa yang harus aku ajak?" Tanya gue yang secara nggak langsung udah mengatakan kata "Deal". Bu guru langsung tersenyum lalu berkata. "Terserah kamu aja. Mau anaknya dekil,mau pesek,mau benciz,pokoknya terserah kamu aja deh. Tapi Kalau bisa! Cari anak yang suka maen Barbie yah." Ujar bu guru penuh harap "Iya deh!"

**(10.37. Halaman belakang sekolahan. )**

Nggak kerasa udah 2 jam lebih gue muter-muter nih sekolah Cuma buat nyari temen. Dan akhirnya gue di sini. Di halaman belakang sekolah. Dan akhirnya! Gue pun tiduran di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Eh… Apakah anda yang bernama Kurosaki?" Ujar sebuah suara yang kagak gue kenal. Gue pun bangun dan mendapati seorang pemuda bertampang menyedihkan sedang berdiri di samping gue.

"Kenapa matamu beler begitu? Apa kau habis menonton BF semalaman?" Tanya gue. "I.. I.. Ini… Memang turunan dari orang tua ku." Jawabnya takut-takut. "Jadi… Lu punya urusan apa sama gue" Ujar gue sambil memasukan tangan gue ke saku celana panjang gue. Sok keren maksudnya….

"A.. Ah… Te… Tentang i.. Itu…" "Bicaralah dengan jelas! Emangnya kau mas gagap yang ngisi acara OVJ apa?" Ujar gue ngepotong ucapanya. Sok galak maksudnya… Apaan sih?

"Saya adalah Hanatarou Yamayada murid kelas 10 yang diutus oleh Bu guru Soi fon untuk membantu anda mencari teman sekamar dan saya sudah diberi informasi tentang semua murid di sekolah ini baik itu senior,junior ataupun anak-anak yang tidak naik kelas. Hal ini akan sangat membantu anda dalam perburuan kali ini. Laporan selesai." Ujarnya .

"Gue gak butuh bantuan elu. Gue bisa kok nyari temen sekamar sendirian." Ujar gue sambil berlalu,tapi baru beberapa langkah gue berjalan. Tiba-tiba ia nyerocos lagi. "Oh iya! Aku lupa bilang kalau kau menolak bantuanku,maka bu guru akan menyebarkan berita bahwa kau sampai sekarang masih memakai kolor spongebob." Ancamnya

"Hieee! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu hal itu?" Tanya gue. "Kan di chapter sebelumnya udah di bahas." Ujarnya santai. "Huh! Baiklah! Ayo berangkat." Gue pun berjalan lagi lalu ia pun mengikuti gue dari belakang.

**(11:45. Aula sekolah.)**

Sudah 4 jam lebih, gue keliling-keliling nih sekolahan. Cuman buat nyari temen sekamar. Tadi gue udah sempet ngajak beberapa murid. Eh! Tapi semuanya selalu nolak dengan alasan.

"Gue kagak mau seasrama ama anak yang masih suka baca majalah Bobo."

"Ih! Mana mungkin gue mau seasrama ama anak yang sampai sekarang masih suka pake kolor Spongebob."

"Gue mau kok jadi temen sekamar elu. Kan kita sama-sama suka ngintipin emak-emak lagi mandi di kali." Yang ini gue tolak sendiri.

Kenapa sih! Chapter kedua dipublikasikan? Kenapa nggak chapter ke enam aja yang di publish terlebih dahulu?

"Eh… Ichigo san… Berhentilah meracau dan focus ke tugasmu?" Tanya Hanatarou tanpa dosa. "Berisik bongek! Ini namanya sudut pandang orang pertama,kagak pernah belajar PPKN yah?,lagian mereka semua kan udah tahu tentang rahasia gue,jadi mana ada yang mau gue ajak."

"Oh… Ayolah! Ichigo san… Kalau kau terus menolak! Maka nih episod enggak bakalan kelar-kelar." Ancamnya. "Sori… Tuh anceman udah mainstream."

Braak! Tiba-tiba tepat di depan gue jatuh seseorang berambut pirang dengan wajah berwarna ungu. Gue jadi bingung? Nih anak habis ditonjok ato habis cuci muka pake tinta pemilu?

"Ichigo san… Awas di sampingmu!" Teriak Hanatarou. Gue pun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sebuah tubuh manusia menerjang ke arah gue. Gue pun melompat mundur untuk menghindari surprise attack tadi. Dan gue berhasil menghindar. Tepuk tangan dong!

"Hah! Jadi cuman begini aja kemampuanmu?" Gue pun menengok ke arah datangnya suara. Dan mata menangkap sebuah benda putih panjang sedang berdiri di dalam sebuah ruangan yang berada di samping gue. Gue sempat berpikir itu pocong. Tapi gue buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu,mengingat pocong terlalu Mainstream.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya gue. Dia pun menyeringai,walaupun gue kagak bisa melihat wajahnya karena gelap, tapi gue bisa melihat sebuah cahaya dari dalam sana.

Setelah itu. Si makhluk putih tadi melangkah keluar. Gue kaget ketika melihat sosok orang itu sepenuhnya. Dia memiliki ukuran tubuh yang gak wajar,kurus kerempeng karena enggak pernah minum Pediasure tapi tinggi menjulang seperti kebeanyakan minum Bonetto+Hi-Lo.

"Apakah elu sejenis Titan?" Tanya gue. "Bukan bego! Elu kagak tahu siapa gue?" Ujarnya. "Tu… Tunggu dulu… Tinggi badan itu,wajah oval itu… Dan penutup mata itu… Kau…" "Heee! Akhirnya kau ingat juga." Ujarnya "Kau… Salah seorang suku kaki panjang!"Ujar gue sambil menunjuk ke arahnya.

Hening… Lalu tiba-tiba… Bruakk! Ni orang berniat ngenendang kepala bagian kanan gue tapi gue dapat menahan serangannya dengan menggunakan lengan kanan gue.

"Elo pikir lawakan lu bagus apa?" Tanyanya sambil tetap menggangkat sebagaian kakinya. "Menyerang dengan kaki,memang gaya bertarung suku kaki panjang." Cerocos gue.

Dia pun menurunkan kakinya lalu ia menerjang ke arah gue sambil mengepalkan tangan kananya. "Hwoooo!" Ia berusaha menonjok gue,tapi gue berhasil menghindarinya. "Menyerang secara frontal ya? Benar-benar mirip Titan." Ujar gue. "Berhentilah menyebut ras dari anime lain." Sekali lagi ia berusaha menonjok gue,tapi kali ini gua juga berhasil menghindar.

"Berhentilah menghindar dan cepat serang gue." Dia mencoba memprovokasi gue. "Lalu… Apakah elu udah nyerang gue? Perasaan di beberapa dialog diatas elu sepertinya kagak berhasil nonjok gue yah?" Balas gue. "Jangan banyak omong lu!" Untuk kesekian kalinya.. Ia menerjang dan berusaha menonjok gue.

Gue pun bergeser sedikit ke kiri untuk menghindari seranganya,lalu guepun mencengkram tanganya yang masih terjulur dan menariknya,hal ini sontak membuatnya terdorong ke depan. Setelah jaraknya pas.. Gue pun menonjok wajah nih anak pake tangan kiri gue dan dengan segenap kekuatan gue. "Horyaaaa!" Teriak gue sambil menonjok nih anak. Diapun terpental beberapa cm.

"He… Hebat sekali! Kurosaki san dapat mengimbangi preman ini." Ujar Hanatarou yang masih berdiri di sana. "Cih! Ternyata elu lumayan juga." Ujar si kaki panjang ini sambil menyeka hidungnya yang mimisan.

"Cih! Gue pikir elu udah KO tadi. Kalau begini… Hoy! Hanatarou!" Panggil gue. "I.. Iya.. Ada apa Kurosaki san?" Tanyanya. "Ayo kita gunakan itu." Ujar gue sambil mengangkat tangan gue ke atas. "Gunakan apa yah?" Tanyanya lagi. "Double lariat." Jawab gue ringan. "Emang lu pikir kita combi A dan B apa?" Teriaknya.

"Sempat-sempatnya kau melawak di saat seperti ini? Duh! Hidung mancung gue." Tanpa gue sadari,nih titan kaki panjang udah berdiri lagi.

"Oe! Dari pertama dimulainya adegan action ini… Sepertinya elu belum ngenalin diri yah?" "Jadi elu beneran kagak kenal gue yah? Padahal kita pernah bertarung di manga Bleach vol. 33 dan kalau gak salah waktu itu covernya gue." Terangnya. "Bleach? Enggak pernah baca tuh!" "Elu kan tokoh utamanya,bongek!" Entah kenapa Hanatarou malah ikutan teriak-teriak bareng nih orang.

"Cih! Memang susah kalo ngomong ama serangga." Ucapnya. "Itu gaya bicara Yammy Riyolga!" Balas gue. "Oke! Gue ulang." "Cih! Memang susah kalo ngomong ama sampah." Ucapnya lagi. "Itu gaya bicara Ulquiorra Schiffer. Hah! Ternyata Titan benar-benar tidak memiliki akal yah!" Ujar gue.

"Berhenti memanggilku Titan!" Dia pun maju ke arah gue sambil menggarahkan sikut kirinya ke gue. "Gerakan lu kebaca tau!" Gue pun ikut maju sampai jarak sekita 25 Cm. Tiba-tiba ia merubah seranganya menjadi sapuan kanan dan secara reflek,gue ngelindungin kepala bagian kanan gue pake tangan kiri. _"Bisa gawat kalo sampe gue kena, bisa-bisa gue bakal keilangan keseimbangan."_ Batin gue. Tapi ketika pukulanya hampir menghantam tangan kiri gue. Tiba-tiba ia menarik tangan kirinya dan mengganti seranganya menjadi tendangan samping. "DUAKK!" Tendanganya tepat menghantam tangan gue,hal ini membuat gue bergeser ke kiri sedikit.

Ah! Nyeri banget rasanya tangan gue,sepertinya habis ini gue harus pijet deh! Tapi tiba-tiba! Kepala gue udah dicatok ama nih anak dengan menggunakan kedua tanganya. "Hadiah dariku! Knee uppercut!" Teriaknya sambil mengangkat lututnya hingga mengenai dagu gue. Gue pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh kebelakang dan lebih parahnya! Gue nggak sengaja menggigit lidah gue sendiri.

"Bruuk!" Gue pun jatuh dengan eloknya. "Baiklah! Mari kita mulai perkenalanya! Nama gue Nnoitra Jiruga,murid kelas 10,julukan gue "The One Eye Blinded Man" keren kan?" Dia mulai membanggakan dirinya.

"Jadi elu bangga ama julukan tersebut? Hesssth! Aduh! Lidah gue." Gue pun bangkit lagi. "Jelas bangga dong! Kan julukan gue pake bahasa inggris,trus apa julukan lu? "Mikan"? Pfft! Bahasa mana tuh?" Ejeknya. "Israel! Yah Jepanglah bego! Gak pernah baca Fanfiction ya?" Teriak gue.

"Oh yah! Ngomong-ngomong! Kita kan sudah bertarung sampai menghabiskan 4 page yah? Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang belon ada guru yang dateng dan ngelerai kita ya?" Tanya gue. "Kau benar juga! Tapi gak papa lah! Mari kita bertarung sepuasnya." Dia pun menerjang ke arah gue sekali lagi.

"Cih! Udahan yuk! Gue belon nonton episode terakhir Bajaj Bajuri nih!" Ujar gue sambil memegangi kepala bagian belakang gue. Lalu pertarungan babak ketiga pun dimulai.

"Horyaaa!" Dia memulai seranganya dengan tendangan dari "bawah ke atas." (Gue kagak tahu sebutanya apa~~Ichigo) untung gue dapat mengindarinya dan karena kaki sebelah kananya masih terangkat keatas.. Dengan begini! Gue dapat menghajar paha bagian dalamnya. Dan saat gue tepat berada di bawah kakinya. Tiba-tiba ia berteriak… "Hiiaaa! Guilotine drop." Dia pun menjatuhkan kakinya langsung ke gue dan tumitnya tepat mengenai bahu kiri gue "Aarrrgh!" Teriak gue,lalu gue pun jatuh ke lantai.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Nnoitra dengan nada menyindir lalu dia mengangkat kakinya dari tubuh gue. "Apa kau mengasihani gue?" Tanya gue sambil mencoba bangkit "Mengasihani? Kalau gue punya itu.. Pasti udah gue makan buat lauk nasi!" Ucapnya. "Bukankah itu kalimat punya anime lain?" Tanya gue lagi. "Bagaimana elu bisa tahu?" Dia balik bertanya.

"Hei! Kalian yang ada di sana!" Teriak seorang guru yang entah dateng dari mana. "Kelihatanya pertarungan kita cukup sampai di sini wahai Kurosaki Ichigo." Diapun berbalik lalu melangkah pergi. "Bagaimana elu bisa tahu nama gue?" Tanya gue sambil memegangi lengan kiri gue. "Elu kan ngetop! Siapa coba yang kagak kenal elo? Dadah!" Ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan. "Buktinya… Ibu-ibu PKK sampe sekarang masih belon kenal gue tuh.. Ukh!" setelah mengatakan sebuah lawakan gue lalu jatuh pingsan.

**(15:53. Di dalem UKS)**

Gue membuka mata gue secara perlahan dan hal pertama yang gue lihat adalah sebuah plafon berwarna putih, dengan segera gue pun bangun tapi setelah itu gue merasa nyeri di bagian bahu kiri gue,bekas tendangan Nnoitra. Gue pun melihat tangan kiri gue yang sekarang ditutupi perban coklat. Tapi… Keteika gue lihat lebih dekat. Ternyata itu bukan perban coklat melainkan sebuah… Korset!

"Ahh! Kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak. Ichigo san! Istirahatlah dan pikirkan beberapa joke yang bagus. Sudah terlalu banyak aksi di chapter ini." Ujar Hanatarou yang muncul entah darimana.

"Dimana gue?" " Di tempat yang sangat menyenyangkan tentunya. Coba tebak." Ujarnya. "Diskotek?" Jawab gue. "Bukan! Apa kau tidak lihat plafon putih itu? Atau obat-obatan yang berserakan di sebelahmu? Dan apakah kau tidak bisa mencium bau asap rokok ini? Sudah jelas kalo ini UKS kan!" Teriaknya. "bukankah hal-hal yang kau sebutkan tadi malah memperkuat kesan diskoteknya?" Tanya gue

"Ah! Kau akhirnya bangun yah! Kurosaki." Sapa seorang cewek jangkung berambut biru sambil tersenyum ke arah gue. "Anu… Anda siapa yah?" Tanya gue. "Ichigo san.. Dia adalah Isane Kotetsu. Murid kelas 11 dan sekarang menjabat sebagai penanggung jawab tertinggi Unit Kesehatan Siswa di sekolah ini." Jelas Hanatarou panjang lebar. "Lu tahu… Elu baru saja memakai ½ paragraph. Dan itu udah melebihi jatah ngomong gue di scene ini tahu! Elu paham efisiensi kata-kata nggak sih?" Tanya gue.

Gue pun melihat jam dinding yang sekarang sedang menunjuk pukul 14:55. Lalu gue melepas korset yang "gue sendiri kagak tahu apa fungsinya" itu dari lengan gue dan menaruhnya di dekat kasur. Setelah itu.. Gue pun turun dan berjalan ke arah mbak Isane. "Terima kasih yah mbak." Ujar gue sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman yang (katanya) bisa membuat Sam Brodyn pengen operasi kelamin lagi. "Yah! Sama-sama! Kapan-kapan dateng lagi yah! Ntar aku kasih permen cinta deh!" Ujarnya dengan nada ceria. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba gue merasa gerah.

"Oe! Hanatarou.. Ayo ikut gue!" Perintah gue sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Keluar ke mana?" Tanyanya. Gue pun berhenti lalu berbalik menghadap Hanatarou. "Bukankah gue harus mencari temen sekamar?" Ujar gue sambil tersenyum. Nggak nyangka ternyata gue murah senyum juga yah?

**(16:58. Koridor sekolah)**

Gue sekarang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolahan sambil sesekali gue celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Anu… Ichigo san sebenarnya kita sedang mencari siapa sih? Perasaan dari tadi kit…" "Oee! Hanatarou!" Teriak gue. "Iya.. Iya.. Saya nggak bakalan Tanya-tanya lagi dah! Sumpah!" Ujarnya.

"Bukankah di page ke tiga.. Elu bilang kalau elu tahu tentang semua murid di sekolah ini kan? Tanya gue sambil memegangi kedua pundak Hanatarou. "I… Iya" "Lalu apa yang kau tahu tentang Nnoitra Jiruga?" Tanya gue lagi.

"_Emangnya elu baru ketemu pasangan maho yah?"_ Batin Hanata… Beraninya elu bicara begitu! Gue nggak lagi memegang kedua pundaknya tapi sekarang gue sedang mencekeknya. "Asal lu tahu aja yah! Gue kagak maho tahu! Beraninya elu bicara begitu di dalem kalbumu sendiri." Teriak gue. Dia lalu menurunkan tangan gue secara paksa.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Kemampuan membaca pikiranmu benar mengerikan." Komentar Hanatarou sambil terbatuk-batuk dan entah mengapa saat Hanatarou batuk tadi. Sayup-sayup gue denger orang berteriak "Pak Haji! Batuk pak Haji?"

"Hei! Elu belon njawab pertanyaan gue tadi." Teriak gue sementara itu.. Hanatarou sedang membenarkan kerahnya lalu setelah itu dia menatap gue dengan pandangan yang serius. "Nnoitra Jiruga adala.." "Eh… Tunggu sebentar." Ujar gue. Lalu gue mengambil sebuah remote dari dalem saku gue.

"Kau memotong ucapanku hanya untuk adegan konyol ini? Sebenernya apa sih maumu?" Tanya Hanatarou. "Gue mau _mute _pembicaraan kita agar enggak di denger sama pembaca. Biar keren gitu." Jelas gue. "Kalo gitu… Gak usah pake remote tahu! Cukup bilang aja sama Authornya kalo adegan ini di lewati aja. Elu pernah main di fic lain kagak sih?" Amuknya. "Ayo! Cepet jelasinya nih fic udah telat update tahu!" Balas gue. "Hah! Baiklah…"

**(17:27. Atap sekolah Tri Koro Darmo)**

Kaok… Kaok… Terdengar suara burung yang sedang terbang membelakangi matahari terbenam. Ya iyalah! Kalo mereka terbang ke arah matahari apa ntar mata mereka nggak katarak coba? Oke! Kembali ke cerita

Sekarang gue berdiri di sini. Di atap SMA Tri Koro Darmo. Dan di sini gue melihat seorang suku kaki panjang sedang memandang matahari terbenam dengan tenangnya. Emang dia pengen matanya katarak apa?

"Sedang apa kau? Apakah kau sedang menikmati masa muda penuh semangat? Sampai-sampai ingin mengejar matahari,iya kan?" Tanya gue sambil bersandar di tiang pembatas yang berada tak jauh dari pintu.

"Apa yang elu inginkan.. Ichigo? Dan yang kau katakan tadi bukanya kata-kata milik anime lain?" Balasnya sambil tetap memandang matahari.

"Jadi… Elu nggak naik kelas ya?" Tanya gue lagi. "Semua berandalan juga pernah nggak naik kelas." Jawabnya. "Begitu ya? Ngomong-ngomong siapa itu Kenpachi Zaraki?" Setelah gue ngomong begitu, ia langsung berbalik menghadap gue

"Maaf… Gue kagak ngerti apa yang lu katakan barusan. Bisakah elu menggunakan bahasa yang bisa gue mengerti? Misalnya… Bahasa pukulan." Ucapnya sambil berlari ke arah gue

"Bisakah kita menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cara lain selain bertarung? Main WE mungkin." Usul gue. Dan dibales dengan pukulan,untung gue dapet menghindar dengan cara lompat ke belakang.

"Bisakah elu santai sedikit? Ini Fic humor,bukan film laga tauk?" Ujar gue. "Hah! Terserahlah! Mau ini fic humor ato fic romance, Gue gak peduli. Selama gue masih punya tangan dan kaki panjang gue. Gue bakal terus bertarung. Itulah motto gue" Jelasnya. "Jadi! Intinya! Elu ngaku kalo elu sebangsa suku kaki panjang gitu." Tanya gue

Hening… "Bener juga yah?" Ujar Nnoitra,sambil menepuk jidatnya. "Tapi gue kagak peduli. Ayo lanjutkan pertarunganya." Sekali lagi ia maju dan hendak memukul gue secara frontal.

"Hah! Tangan gue masih sakit nih." Ucap gue sambil memegangi bahu kanan gue lalu berlari menerjang Nnoitra.

"Heaaa!" Nnotra mencoba memukul kepala gue dari depan,tapi gue dapat menghindarinya dengan sedikit membungkuk. Lalu ketika tanganya masih terjulur.. Gue tonjok dia tepat di ulu hatinya. Lalu dia membalasnya dengan tendangan kiri yang tentunya dapat gue hindari.

Pertarungan masih berlanjut.. Tinju melawan tinju,tendangan melawan tendangan,kepala dengan kepala. Ini bukan lagi perkelahian antar anak SMA.. Melainkan pertarungan para ksatria yang saling mempertaruhkan harga dirinya. (Efek terlalu banyak nonton film laga)

"Hwaaaa!" gue bersiap meninju Nnoitra. "Sini kau! Ichigo!" Teriak Nnoitra yang juga mengepalkan tanganya. Duaak! Tinju kami saling beradu. Dan tiba-tiba gue teringat ucapanya Hanatarou.

_**(Plesbek dulu yok!)**_

**(16:58. Koridor sekolah)**

Gue di sini masih menunggu penjelasan Hanatarou. Oh iya! Ini adegan yang gue _mute _tadi. "Nnoitra Jiruga adalah salah satu wajah lama di sekolah ini. Dia tidak naik kelas di semester kemarin." Jelas Hanatarou. "Jadi… Sekarang harusnya dia kelas 11 ya?" Tanya gue dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Hanatarou.

"Ngomong-ngomong! Apa yang membuat dia nggak naik kelas? Apa dia terlalu bodoh atau dia sudah mempunyai banyak alpha?" Tanya gue lagi. "Kelihatanya bukan itu masalahnya. Soalnya ia pernah menduduki peringkat ke 12 dalam ujian masuk sekolah." _"Apa ujianya seperti yang ada di chapter dua?"_ Tanya gue dalem hati. "Dan juga… Dia tergolong murid yang rajin. Dan menurut kabar ia tidak naik kelas karena keinginanya sendiri." Jelas Hanatarou.

"Kenapa orang tolol seperti dia mau-maunya melakukan hal tolol seperti itu?" Gue bertanya-tanya. "Ya… Mana saya tahu? Saya kan bukan orang tolol. Dan kalau nggak salah.. Semuanya berhubungan dengan Kenpachi Zaraki sensei." Jelasnya lagi.

"Eh… Hanatarou." Panggil gue. "Ada apa Ichigo san?" Tanyanya. "Bisakah.. Kau tidak menggunakan embel-embel san,kun,chan atau sensei? Nih fic settingnya di Indonesia tahu!" "Biarin… Kenapa di fic lain boleh sementara di Fic ini nggak boleh? Bukanya ini menyalahi HAK~B (Hak Asasi Karakter Bleach)?" cerocosnya. "Udah! Pindah fic sana! Gue mau nyari Nnoitra dulu. Dah!" Gue pun berlari meninggalkan Hanatarou.

_**(Plesbeknya dah celecai. Dateng lagi yah! )**_

**(17:27. Masih di atap sekolah) **

Gue dan Nnoitra masih beradu pukulan. Seolah-olah waktu gak berjalan di sini. (Ya iyalah! Elu tadi kan plesbek) Lalu gue melepaskan tangan gue yang tadi beradu sama tanganya Nnoitra.

"Hwaaa!" Sekali lagi.. Nnoitra melancarkan pukulan _straight kiri* _yang hampir mengenai kepala gue. "Kenapa Ichigo? Apa lenganmu terasa sakit?" Tanyanya. "Kalo begitu.. ayo ke sini! Akan aku patahkan tangan mungilmu itu." Dia pun mengangkat kaki kananya tinggi-tinggi,dia berniat melakukan tendangan cangkul lagi. Tapi kali ini gue udah siap!.

Sebelum dia sempat melakukan "karoten…" apalah gitu! Gue langsung menerjang ke bawah kaki kananya yang masih terangkat tadi. Dia pun kaget dan langsung menurunkan kakinya walaupun belum mencapai ketinggian maksimal. Tapi semua itu sia-sia! Karena gue udah berhasil menangkap paha bagian dalamnya.

"Tendangan cangkul adalah teknik yang sangat berbahaya karena bisa mematahkan lengan lawanya. Tapi… Jika paha bagian dalam si penendang udah berhasil di tahan… Maka teknik ini akan sia-sia." Ujar gue,lalu gue meninju paha bagian dalam Nnoitra dengan kekuatan penuh dan hal ini berhasil membuatnya jatuh ke belakang.

"elu kagak naik kelas karena kenginan elu sendiri kan? Lalu apa hubunganya dengan pak guru Zaraki?" Tanya gue.

"Kenpachi Zaraki adalah salah satu guru olahraga di sekolah ini. Beliau di kenal karena pelajaranya yang extreme,kelasku adalah salah satu kelas yang di ajarnya. Dan gue eh! Maksudnya seluruh kelas gue, nggak ada yang berhasil lolos testnya. Karena gue orangnya nggak mau kalah. Makanya cuman gue aja yang selalu mengikuti pelajaranya Pak guru Zaraki. Walaupun cuman gue aja yang selalu mengikuti pelajaranya. Gue tak pernah lolos testnya bahkan sampai kenaikan kelas. Dan karena Pak Zaraki cuman mengajar kelas 10 saja,makanya gue bersumpah nggak bakalan naik kelas sampai gue berhasil lolos testnya Pak Zaraki" Terangnya sambil tetap tiduran di lantai.

"Dan setiap gue menceritakan hal ini kepada setiap orang,mereka malah menertawaiku dan menyebutnya sebuah mimpi bodoh. Ichigo… Apa elu juga menganggap mimpi gue adalah sebuah kebodohan?" Lanjutnya.

"Ya! Gue juga sependapat dengan mereka. Mimpi mu benar-benar bodoh." Ujar gue dan gue dapat melihat perubahan expresi Nnoitra. Lalu gue melihat ke arah matahari terbenam. "Tapi mimpiku jauh lebih bodoh daripada mimpimu." Lanjut gue.

"Nnoitra Jiruga! Bergabunglah denganku dan mari kita wujudkan impian bodoh kita bersama!" Ajak gue. "He… Asramamu nomer berapa?" Tanyanya. "518, elu boleh lihat-lihat dulu. Eh! Ngomong-ngomong.. Sekarang jam berapa ya?" "17:28" "Gawat! Gue lupa beli kolak. Gue tinggal beli kolak dulu ya!" Gue pun meninggalkan Nnoitra yang masih terkapar. "Menarik.."

**(17:35. Depan asrama gue)**

Hah! Setelah melewati hari yang penuh aksi,akhirnya gue bisa balik ke asrama tersayang gue. Gue pun berjalan menuju pintu asrama gue sambil menenteng kresek yang tentu saja isinya kolak.

Tapi ada keanehan ketika gue mau membuka pintu kamar gue. Gue bisa mendengar suara suatu film dari kamar gue,padahal seharusnya tuh TV udah mati sebelum gue pergi beli kolak.

Akhirnya gue membuka tuh pintu dan alangkah kagetnya gue ketika melihat Nnoitra sedang duduk santai di sofa gue sambil nonton TV gue dan makan kacang Mayasi gue.

"Nnoitra! Apa yang elo lakuin di sini?" Tanya gue. "Oh! Yo Ichigo… Ruanganmu ternyata luas juga yah? Bagus lagi." Ujarnya sambil menoleh ke arah gue.

"Bagaimana elu bisa masuk kesini? Kan tadi pintunya udah gue kunci. Apa jangan-jangan elu punya kemampuan menembus benda ya?" Tanya gue lagi. "Jangan konyol. Aku tadi bilang ke bu guru Soi fon kalo aku mau pindah ke asrama ini. Lalu gue di kasih kunci cadanganya kamar ini deh." Jelasnya sambil menunjukan sebuah kunci.

"Hah… ya udahlah gue mau ngambil mangkok dulu." Gue pun berjalan menuju dapur. Tapi setibanya di dapur.. Gue langsung melotot ketika melihat tembok dapur gue berlumuran sesuatu berwarna merah.

"Nnoitra! Elu habis ngebunuh orang ya?" Tanya gue. "Kagak kok! Tadi gue cuman mau bikin jus tomat,eh tapi ketika gue mau nyalain blender. Eh semuanya muncrat kemana-mana." "Tutup blendernya dulu sebelum nyalain blendernya bego!" Teriak gue.

Tiba-tiba kaki gue terasa basah. Gue pun menenggok ke bawah, gue kaget ketika gue tahu yang gue injek ini adalah air sabun. "Oh ya Ichigo.. Tadi gue ngidupin mesin cuci tolong lu mati'in gih! Gue lupa udah masang timer ato belon,tapi kayaknya udah deh." Perintahnya. "Udah palalu Oval?" Teriak gue sambil berlari. "Ngomong-ngomong.. Tadi gue juga nanak nasi,tolong lu lihat udah mateng ato belon." "Oe! Cepet mati'in TV nya sebelum.." Jleg! Tiba-tiba mati lampu. "Lampunya mati." "Oe! Ichigo lu ngapain lampunya?" Nnoitra bertanya "_Watt_nya gak kuat tahu! Hah! Kapan sih ni Author hiatus?"

Bersambung….

Catatan penulis:

**Sambutan: **Akhirnya saya bisa kembali menulis kembali. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan saya mempublish cerita ini,hal ini dikarenakan saya harus ikut pondok romadhon di salah satu ponpes selama 1 minggu dan baru kembali selama beberapa hari yang lalu.

**Tentang fic ini: **"lalu elu kemana aja?" Mungkin hal ini yang ingin anda tanyakan. Dan jawabanya….. Karena saya lagi males. Mungkin ada dari kalian yang merasa kalo nih chapter agak garing. Sebenernya setelah keluar ponpes saya tiba-tiba kehilangan _sense of humor _saya dan lebih parahnya _sense of action _milik saya tiba-tiba menggila. Oh iya! Chapter ini adalah Arc baru

**Kesan dan pesan:** Dan untuk menebus keterlambatan saya. Maka dari itu nih chapter saya perpanjang bahkan sampai tembus 4000 word. Saya harap mata anda nggak beler setelah membaca chapter ini.

**Penutup:** Bingung mau ngomong apa? Yang penting… Terima kasih telah membaca. (Untuk mbak HCR. Di tunggu aja. Nih fic bakalan ane kelarin deh) Akhir kata….

**Salam Damai Semuanya…**

Kenji Akazuka~~


End file.
